Tu felicidad
by hikarugirl
Summary: Asakura la miraba, sabiendo que el corazón de Anna nunca podría ser suyo. "Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, Annita... No me importa nada más". ¿Quién dijo esto? ¿Yoh o Hao?


Aki un fic de Shaman King, one-shot... Espero que les guste!!

* * *

_**Tu felicidad**_

Miraba al chico que tenía al frente suyo con una mezcla de enojo e impotencia. No era la primera vez que le decía aquello y no era la primera vez que esa respuesta salía de sus labios.

Aquel joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas y, siendo sincera consigo misma, no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar. En realidad no le gustaba la idea del sufrimiento. Con los sucesos que se habían desarrollado durante su niñez el cupo de dolor ya estaba lleno.

Ella sabía que él era sincero, que realmente decía la verdad proveniente de su corazón. Más de una vez él la había encontrado desprevenida y ella, Anna Kyouyama, no pudo evitar que él la besara. A decir verdad, el chico era bastante tierno. Ya no importaba el pasado, puesto que ahora todo se había solucionado y toda la familia Asakura vivía en paz… digamos que esos fantasmas ya no atormentaban a nadie.

Y fue cuando él le confesó que la amaba.

Pero ella le dijo que no podía corresponderlo, más allá de la situación.

Y esto sucedió una y otra y otra vez… hasta llegar a este momento.

Él se le había declarado una vez más. Le rogaba que lo correspondiera. Que él daría su vida por que ella lo quisiese como él la quería.

Pero ella no podía. No podía corresponderlo. Sin planearlo se había enamorado de su hermano, más allá de toda especulación. Su corazón le pertenecía a su gemelo desde hacía un tiempo… y nadie pensó que eso sucediera. En realidad, todos creían que iba a darse al revés ya que…

- Por favor –le suplicó el joven – Sabes que nadie puede amarte más que yo…

- Ya lo sé – respondió ella. A decir verdad, dudaba de que su amado fuera tan pasional como el hermano – Pero… de la misma forma que tú me amas a mí, yo amo a tu hermano.

Asakura bajó la cabeza, tratando de guardar las lágrimas que reflejaban su profundo dolor. Apretó los puños en un gesto de impotencia al darse cuenta que aquella preciosa y especial rubia nunca sería suya… y que nunca lo había sido.

- Eso quiere decir… - el chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró una vez más a los ojos – Que tú eres feliz a su lado.

- Junto a él no puedo ser otra cosa que feliz. Lo siento, yo… no lo planeé.

- Yo tampoco… - admitió él con una sonrisa triste – Pero si verdaderamente lo amas, yo no tengo nada que hacer entre los dos. Lo que más deseo en el mundo es tu felicidad, Annita.

- Yo… - ahora Anna se sentía como una imbécil. Ella era la causante de aquel dolor, del dolor de su mejor amigo… del dolor del hermano de la persona que más amaba en el mundo – Lo lamento.

- No te preocupes… así es la vida – le contestó con otra triste sonrisa.

Anna notó cómo su mirada bajaba hasta sus labios y los miraba, sin darse cuenta, fijamente.

- No vuelvas a llamarme "Annita", ¿quieres?

Y sin creer lo que iba a hacer, ella se le acercó, tomó el rostro de él con sus manos y le dio un beso. Fue corto pero Anna trató de transmitirle al muchacho que, aunque no lo amaba, lo quería.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? – le dijo el joven – Ve con él…

Anna le sonrió, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, yendo a encontrarse con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

El gemelo se quedó allí, solo. Se llevó una mano a los labios, donde ella había asentado los suyos y sonrió.

- Ya es suficiente… - dijo para sí mismo – Ya es suficiente.

Y Hao Asakura se dirigió a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que su amada Anna sería la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando mañana se uniese en matrimonio a su querido hermano gemelo, Yoh Asakura.

Y más valía que éste no se enterara de cómo él había llamado a su prometida, o le cobraría derechos de autor…

* * *

_Bueno… espero que les haya gustado!! Si no entendieron les explico: los personajes que aparecen son Hao y Anna y la rubia se va a casar con Yoh,…. Espero haberlos confundido!!_

_Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias: Go!_


End file.
